


Five things Nezumi can’t stop thinking about

by tekowrites



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites





	Five things Nezumi can’t stop thinking about

After one of his performances as Eve, Shion walks up to him and gives him a congratulatory kiss, the lipstick smears, and Nezumi thinks how nice it would be if Shion could take the maid’s role in the play.

 

After he’d extracted the cocoon, Shion developed a fever, and hallucinated about paper terms and cheery pies and rats. Nezumi placed a hand down Shion’s face, who in turn grabbed it and mumbled into it. Maybe taking care of Shion while he was sick wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

When they’re taking a bath together –to save water- Shion’s always facing the wall and not him. Nezumi looks at the red rope of color outlining one of Shion’s ass cheeks, and only when the hot water runs out, does Nezumi notice his outstretched hand.

 

When he ran off in the middle of the night away from that house and the guards, the sweater had still carried some of Shion’s scent. He’d held on to it, but lost it the minute he had to jump into the sewers. He’d began to associate freedom with Shion’s smell, and every time it grows faint with a prolonged separation, Nezumi rubs his forearm and rocks his body in silence.

 

He  left the book on the table on purpose, knew that Shion would find it, with its deprived images and details. But when he looks through the crack of the door, and sees Shion biting down on his bottom lip, while a hand is pushed between his now sweaty thighs; Nezumi wishes he’d stayed there with the book as well.


End file.
